A Fietus
by iwannagobacktocanberra.cozidkhowtofakeangmor
Summary: Draco and Hermione is transported into a different world. They are transported smack right into the past, and amongst the elves. The learn of the prophecy 'A Fietus', and its up to them whether to act upon it.


Her eyes searched the area, her instincts flaring at her, when she heard the scuffle of leaves nearby. Too noisy and unpracticed for one of her kind, but too soft for an animal or human. She flip her head to the left where the sound came from and hid behind the shadow of a tree. She scanned around, looking for any form of threat. It seems that no one was there. She took in a deep breath, trying to spot any scent. Nothing all too different from usual. Maybe a bit more animal piss than yesterday, but that didn't bother her.

And that was when she stopped short. Was someone hiding their scent with animal piss? Unlikely, but not impossible. The forest of Vennlyn were known to be dangerous to those unfamiliar to it. The trees and animals could fool the cleverest of humans. Harmless at first sight, but a closer look could suggest that they weren't be played with. Trees can move and injure anyone quite badly, their thorns so sharp they pierce through skin with ease. Following a cuddly looking rabbit could land you right to the entrance of hungry, malicious and huge creatures.

With another scent, she finally caught it. Not human, but definitely something magical. Fast-moving. It was coming nearer to her by the second, way too close for her comfort. It couldn't possibly have spotted her. Nevertheless, she knew it was much wiser to flee until she knew what was happening. She took off on her heels, heading straight into the makeshift home Cairo had set up for them right near the forest.

'Cairo,' she nodded to him. He quickly nodded back, a gesture to show his acknowledgement that she had entered, but made no move to make her feel more welcome. On his hands, he was playing with his new weapons. He fiddled around with the set of knives, trailing his finger on their edge. With one sharp movement he picked up a knife, aimed and shot it right into the middle of a portrait in the room. The glass that framed the portrait cracked and left a big gaping hole where the knife had hit. Cairo sighed softly, before summoning his knife back and fixing the portrait.

She raised a perfectly trimmed brow at him. 'A bit violent, today, aren't we?'

He curled the left side of his lip slightly upwards. 'I doubt I'm the only one. I heard some interesting news by the way. And I'm sure you'd be curious to know.'

'As I have brought some…_interesting_ things I have seen just now.'

'Ladies first,' Cairo gestured slightly with his hand, a sign for her to proceed and explain whatever interesting news she was about to say.

'Well, I was in the forest…'She bit her lip, unsure of how to continue while Cairo nodded encouragingly at her, 'And let's say, I sensed a not so pleasant creature lurking around. I fled. It was…not as careful as us, but it was fast. Too fast for my liking, and I couldn't help wondering, whether it was another one of those mutants the Queen wished to bring in.'

He snorted. 'Well, I wouldn't be surprised. And what better place to sneak them in than through the Vennlyn?'

She nodded in agreement. 'I thought the same…Now, your news. Another one of my uncle's threat that I should stop fooling around with all this fight and 'man's work' but quickly get married and settle down?'

Cairo sighed. 'You are partially correct. Though I have to agree at times, all this fighting, goodness, you can leave it to us. You are of marriageable age, and you should settle yourself with a good marriage. After all you are still a part of the Ashiran Clan, surely you-'

She waved a hand impatiently, cutting him off. 'If this is about whatever dignity and pride of the clan, there's no need to say any further.'

Cairo leaned back into his chair, raising his arms in the air, as though in mock surrender. 'Well, whatever you say. Though he did threaten you…and chided you for 'putting your parents to shame after they taught you all those things'. He says, and I quote. Not entirely true, but yes.'

She gently rolled her eyes, and looked out of the window. It was getting darker slowly. 'Watch the sunset with me again today, Cairo?'

He nodded, complying to her wishes and went to stand beside her.

The sun, as usual, begin to fall from the sky, descending slowly. The Earth grew darker with each passing second. A slight sense of melancholy befell onto both Cairo and her. This happened regularly. Finally, the sun gave way to the darkness and the moon rose, lighting up the place with its small gentle light and guiding the stars to their rightful place.

She cleared her throat, breaking the silence between them. 'Do you think, that one day, they will really come?' She gestured to the moon, 'like that, and we will be able to be much happier, like the stars, while waking for dawn to break through? I know this is just a prophecy set by someone long ago but-'

Cairo gently smiled, and dug into his coat, pulling out his pocket watch. He flipped it open, and stared at it longingly. 'They will,' he cut her off. 'This is more than a prophecy, Amul. They will come, and bring us back our peace.'


End file.
